Criaturas de la noche
by Mrs. UchihaAnne
Summary: AU. A simple vista parecían personas normales, pero no lo eran; ni siquiera me atrevería a decir que son humanos. Cada uno era un ser diferente, una especie diferente de criatura y esa noche, se encontraban luchando por sus diferencias. —Si, pero soy tu mascota. /—Ahora te tengo a ti (...), Perdóname, pero no te quiero perder. [NxH / SxS / SxI]
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola estimados lectores!**_

 ** _Nota de la Autora_. **_Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por no poder actualizar mi fanfic Raphril pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes y de verdad que no he tenido tiempo ni de identificar el clímax y desarrollo de la historia. En fin… No los atarearé con mis locas historias simplemente me dedicaré a contarles que les traigo una nueva historia. Esta si tengo confirmada acabarla ya que será una adaptación de otro fic usado en el fandom **"PowerPuff Girls"** ; la autora es **"Miss Grimm"** así que le sedo los derechos a la misma; la historia pueden encontrarla bajo el mismo título. Me pareció muy interesante y autentica su historia, así que me pareció buena idea compartirla en otro fandom para que la conocieran. Si, probablemente haya miles de historias basadas en mitología y AU pero yo considero que la trama de este fic es bueno y llevó a un buen desenlace, de verdad que a mí me dejó con un buen sabor de boca y una intriga inmensa sobre todo. Quiero aclarar también que esto es "adaptación" no un "copia y pega", imaginando que alguno de ustedes ya haya leído el fic no se sorprendan si no es idéntico al original, definitivamente respetaré el hilo y la trama de la misma pero algunos detalles, en efecto, serán remplazados. Y faltaba más, tengo la completa autorización de la autora para el siguiente proyecto (por si tenían dudas)._

 _Ojalá que la historia les agrade tanto como a mí. Sin más, los invito a leer con tranquilidad._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no es mía, los derechos a este gran escrito le pertenecen a Miss Grimm, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla._

* * *

•

 **CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

 **Autor.** _Miss Grimm_

Ese había sido el último golpe.

Los tres estaban demasiados cansados para seguir luchando pero el pelinegro se incorporó con dificultad y atacó de nuevo, su látigo de sangre chocó contra el pavimento donde los otros dos se alejaron para que no les afectara. Cansados, sucios, llenos de rasguños y sangre siguieron luchando.

El rubio cogió su espada contraatacando, a lo que el azabache menor mostró sus manos donde de ellas salieron unas largas y afiladas garras con las cuales atacaba a los otros dos. Definitivamente era una guerra entre ellos. Matarse, hasta que solo quedara uno.

Querían destruirse.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —habló molesto el pelinegro tratando de esquivar unas garras, sentían como si estuvieras peleando casi por un siglo y recién se les ocurría hablar—. Llegué a esta ciudad para alejarme de todo y me encuentro con ustedes, idiotas.

Se separó con dificultad de ellos, mientras regresaba su látigo rojo y atacaba nuevamente.

— ¿Crees que te vengo siguiendo, _estúpida sanguijuela_? —le gruñó el de las garras—. Ustedes son los idiotas que se cruzaron en mi camino.

— ¡Y tú te cruzaste en el mío, _perro inútil_! —dijo ahora el único rubio atacándolo—. Tu especie sólo sabe ladrar —el de las garras alcanzó a esquivar su estocada—. Y tú… —apuntó ahora al pelinegro del látigo—...tú eres solo una _sanguijuela pedante_.

Se había acercado al pelinegro peligrosamente con su espada pero falló en el último intento por atacarlo, pues este la había esquivado fácilmente esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Pues tú no eres una blanca palomita que digamos. —bufó hacia el rubio haciendo que este enfureciera.

Mientras el de las garras saltaba irritado hacia el rubio por la palabra con la que se había referido a él anteriormente.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho de mí, _estúpido cuervo_!? —bramó enojado, rasguñándolo profundamente en el brazo.

—Maldito… —se quejó este, agarrando su brazo de donde brotaba la sangre libremente por su camisa, para después atacarlos de nuevo con todo lo que tenía.

Era de noche, la luna y las estrellas eran cubiertas por unas enormes y densas nubes grises. Todo estaba oscuro y pareciese que iba a llover en cualquier momento, sólo las nubes eran testigos de esa guerra que parecía interminable, entre esas _criaturas_.

Porque eso eran, _criaturas_.

— ¿Por qué no te echas a volar _cuervito_? —se burlaba el de las garras.

— ¿Y parecer un cobarde como tú? —Habló con sorna—. No lo creo

El rubio le atinó a dar en el brazo con su espada a lo que el otro maldecía.

— ¿Por qué no se callan, par de imbéciles? —apareció ahora el pelinegro mayor tirando de su látigo de sangre alcanzando a darle a los dos en un estrepitoso movimiento.

A simple vista parecían humanos normales; pero no eran personas, ni mucho menos un ser humano. Cada uno era un ser diferente, una especie diferente de criatura que, esa noche se encontraban luchando por sus diferencias.

El pelinegro mayor, había escapado dirigiéndose a otro lugar donde no lo pudieran molestar. Seguir su propia ley sin restricciones, sin que sus superiores le dijeran que hacer. Sin los criterios y reglas de su clan que, aunque a veces a él no le parecían correctas, tenía que obedecer a toda costa, de mala gana; por supuesto.

Y así llegó a esa pequeña –aunque grande– aldea entre las hojas, Konoha, sin que nadie supiese. Pero tenía que toparse con los tipos que menos quería ver en su vida.

El azabache de garras estaba igual. Escapó por capricho y por vivir una aventura. Se alejó de su manada donde según él, todo era monótono y aburrido. ¿Por qué no un poco de diversión? Y así fue como huyó llegando a ese lugar. A ese hermoso poblado donde se divertiría un tiempo y luego regresaría con su manada, a las reprimendas que le iban a dar sus líderes, pero el menos se iba a divertir. Sólo que no contaba con que esos estúpidos también se encontrarían ahí.

Mientras tanto el rubio, era el único que vivía ahí. Había estado en Konoha desde que tenía memoria, su historia no era muy bonita, pero esos idiotas eran los que se metían con él. Él había estado en ese lugar desde que recordaba y esos mezquinos llegaban de la nada, nada más el que se vieran, significaba pelear a morir.

Estos chicos ya se habían encontrado en esta misma aldea antes, cuando eran más jóvenes, unos niños todavía. Desde entonces hubo este desprecio y rivalidad que las mismas familias de los chicos alimentaron en ellos diciéndoles que esa clase de criatura no debería existir, que ellos eran la especie más fuerte y la única que debería de existir, que las otras no valían la pena, sólo eran inferiores y poca cosa.

Los niños, creyéndose todo lo que les decían sus superiores, sólo pudieron alimentar el odio y el desprecio iniciando así, la lucha entre ellos tres cada vez que se veían. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron y habían peleado de una manera similar.

No de la misma forma que antes. Ahora eran más grandes y fuertes que la última vez, ya no eran unos niños… ahora luchaban a morir.

Los tres se encontraban exhaustos y heridos en el suelo helado de tierra. Ya no tenían aliento y les quedaba poca fuerza para levantarse. Aun así se incorporaron con dificultad, gastando la poca energía que aún les quedaba, y se preparaban para dar; al parecer, su última lucha.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer lentamente.

El pelinegro mayor volvió a formar su látigo de sangre, el otro azabache sacó sus garras filosas y el rubio levantó su extraña espada con dificultad.

—Esto es inútil. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, esto acabara aquí. —el pelinegro se lanzó hacia los otros dos con su látigo, ya cansado de ese teatrito de lucha que tenían.

— ¡Argh! —un fuerte gruñido irritante fue lo único que se dejó escuchar del portador de las garras, mientras corría para dar su último ataque.

—Ya no tengo más fuerza… —susurró el rubio al tiempo que blandía difícilmente su espada. Y en un grito molesto salía corriendo hacia ellos con toda su limitada energía.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de los ataques que habían impactado al mismo tiempo, provocando que los tres salieran volando en diferentes direcciones dando fin a la frenética batalla de esas criaturas. Dando inicio a la lluvia, que ahora caía fuertemente.

 _-...-_

Estaba empapado, la lluvia caía fría por su cara, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Estaba herido y muy cansado, ese último ataque había mandado a los tres en diferentes direcciones. Él, después de tomar algo de aire y fuerzas, se había incorporado y comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando un lugar donde descansar y refugiarse de la lluvia.

Pero la lluvia era un impedimento muy fuerte, su andar era cada vez más lento y torpe.

Exhausto y adolorido, cayó en las mojadas y frías escaleras del lugar.

Levanto su mirada con esfuerzo encontrándose con la entrada del lugar que no le agradaba para nada ver. Frente a él se alzaba una imponente estructura, la entrada era gran como las puertas que este lugar poseía. Hasta arriba del monumento, se podía divisar una enorme cruz oscura.

¿Por qué de todos los lugares de Konoha, tuvo que parar ahí?

Se encontraba en el lugar de su peor enemigo. Se encontraba en la entrada de la Iglesia.

 _-...-_

Estaba agotado, ya no quería caminar, ya no podía dar un paso más y la lluvia no le favorecía mucho.

Había pasado por una calle con diminuta iluminación y con establecimientos nada confiables abiertos las 24 horas. Se tiró frente a uno ya sin fuerzas. No tenía idea donde estaba o de que era el local, pero no le importó. Tenía un pequeño techado que lo cubría de la lluvia, así que exhausto y adolorido de su brazo izquierdo, se recargó en la pared desmayándose.

 _-...-_

Estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol del parque, al menos lo cubría de la lluvia, pero estaba fatigado. Había perdido mucha sangre y no podía pensar bien.

Necesitaba _eso_ para recuperarse, lo necesitaba para tomar fuerzas y sentirse mejor. Pero por más que se resistía al deseo de _eso_ , lo necesitaba con urgencia y no por capricho, era de vida o muerte.

Cuando de pronto lo sintió.

Sintió ese olor, que era casi imperceptible con la lluvia. Ese olor que encontró desde que llegó a esa aldea y del cual, había estado buscando como loco antes de que esos inútiles se metieran en su camino.

Pero ahora lo percibía muy cerca de él otra vez. Se acercaba lentamente. Y por un momento se sintió tranquilo, cerrando los ojos, perdiendo así la conciencia.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora.**_ _Bueno, supongo que ya tendrán una idea de que tratará esta historia. Sin más, me despido de ustedes. ¡Gracias por leer! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de la autora:**_ _Bueno... aquí con la continuación de esta emocionante historia y como siempre, ya saben, no olviden dejar un pequeño comentario. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no es mía, los derechos a este gran escrito le pertenecen a Miss Grimm, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla._

* * *

 **CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

 **Capitulo II.**

Hinata no podía dormir, la lluvia era muy fuerte y la había despertado desde hace un rato, de sus sueños. Decidió ir por un vaso de agua en vez de estar dando vueltas sobre su cama, y de paso, darle un vistazo a la iglesia. Los dormitorios de las religiosas se encontraban detrás de la iglesia en las que, un jardín que se encontraba en el centro, comunicaba a una de las entradas de esta.

Hinata era una hermana novicia en proceso de aprendizaje para la vida religiosa. Llevaba un par de meses viviendo ahí como novicia mientras desarrollaba su formación. Aún no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que realmente quería pero, por ahora, esto lo hacía por su padre y su difunta madre.

Después de tomar algo de agua, Hinata se dirigió a la iglesia, y se sorprendió al notar que la puerta principal estaba entre abierta,

—No la habrán cerrado bien… —se dijo a sí misma, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. _Quizá con la lluvia y la tormenta se abrió_ , pensó.

Pero mientras más se acercaba, Hinata pudo captar la silueta de alguien en el suelo. Se asustó un poco, pero su miedo se convirtió en estupefacción al ver claramente la silueta.

Era un chico rubio inconsciente en la entrada del santuario. La lluvia lo seguía empapando y pudo observar que este, estaba herido y con la ropa desgarrada.

Se acercó a él rápidamente entrando en la lluvia, sin importarle en lo más mínimo mojarse, el chico estaba herido y no dudó en ayudarlo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó levemente haciendo que el chico reaccionara tan solo un poco.

— ¿Estas bien?, ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó preocupada, a lo que el desconocido joven asintió levemente sin abrir los ojos. Hinata pasó el brazo del rubio por sus hombros, ayudándolo a pararse; apoyando su peso en ella.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras Hinata se dirigía a su habitación y lo recostaba en su cama.

— ¿Qué hago?... ¿Qué hago?— se preguntaba ansiosa caminando de un lado a otro. No quería despertar a las demás hermana, así que rápidamente buscó algo de ropa seca. Primero tenía que cambiarle esa ropa mojada al chico si no quería que se pusiera peor.

Sacó algunas prendas secas y el botiquín de emergencias para curarle las heridas. Se acercó a él y parecía que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Hinata le tocó la mejilla dándole algunos golpecitos.

Su piel era tersa. Su pelo rubio de punta caía húmedo sobre su bello rostro, tenía unas curiosas marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas y sus labios eran una elegante comisura. Tenía que admitir que ciertamente el chico, era atractivo, sin mencionar que todavía no veía sus ojos que se encontraban aún cerrados.

Hinata se sonrojó por sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió tratando de que el chico reaccionara de alguna forma, pero viendo que nada funcionaba se resignó a intentar cambiarle la camisa por una seca, si no, se enfermaría.

Primero le sacó la chaqueta negra con naranja lentamente, eso fue fácil. Ahora tenía que quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Hinata se sonrojó una vez más.

Cerró los ojos mientras tiraba de la polera lentamente para que esta saliera por arriba, pasando la cabeza del chico y por fin sacarla de ahí.

La chica suspiró, al momento que sus mejillas ardían. Frente a ella se encontraba el chico con el dorso completamente desnudo, inconsciente… ¡y en su cama!

Sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro.

¡Por Dios!

¿Y se decía llamar "novicia"? ¡Vamos! Ella era la tranquila, callada y tímida Hinata, pero en ese momento había tenido más ruborizaciones y malos pensamientos que nunca había tenido en toda su vida, y que justo ese chico extraño había despertado en ella; tan de repente.

Cogió la camisa seca rápidamente colocándosela por el cuello y trataba de ponérsela, pero fue detenida abruptamente por una presión en su muñeca.

Hinata volteó desconcertada.

El chico la había tomado con rudeza y eso, de cierto modo, la había asustado un poco.

—No… necesito que me ayudes —habló difícilmente, entre abriendo los ojos. Al parecer había recuperado el conocimiento y tenía, tan solo, un poco de fuerza.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Estas herido, todavía no estás del todo consciente y si te dejaba afuera podría haberte pasado algo… Y aun así, ¿quieres que no te ayude? —dijo Hinata algo dura por no comprender el renuente comportamiento del chico.

El rubio terminó por abrir sus ojos completamente topándose frente a él, a una hermosa chica de cabellera azul oscuro llegándole a la mitad de su espalda, y unos hermosos y curiosos ojos blancos aperlados, parecidos al brillante resplandecer de la luna en medio del oscuro y despejado cielo.

¿Cielo?

¿Tan mal estaba que ponía a pensar en eso? Pensaba molesto, pero ciertamente, aquella chica de ojos aperlados parecía un ángel del cielo.

Hinata suspiró y habló más tranquila al ver aquellos ojos penetrantes que se clavaban en ella, como si quisiera penetrar su alma. Azules, brillantes, pero sobre todo desconfiados.

Apaciguó su tono de voz para poder transmitirle cierta tranquilidad al rubio:

—Sólo déjame curar tus heridas y descansa, aún no estás bien —le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas que el rubio, lo cegó como un rayito de sol en la oscuridad. El siempre desconfiaba de todo y todos, pero algo dentro de él, lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Se sentía bien, y era algo que hace mucho no sentía.

Dejó que la chica terminara de ponerle la camisa seca y se recostó otra vez cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía el delicado tacto de la peliazul por toda su piel.

Mientras, Hinata lo curaba con algodón y alcohol a todas las heridas que veía para después vendar las más graves. El rubio volvió a quedarse dormido profundamente, con una paz y tranquilidad en su interior que nunca había sentido, sólo por sentir la presencia de esa chica a su lado.

Si, era le primera vez que se sentía bien y relajado pero sabía que no duraría mucho, simplemente se convertiría en un recuerdo más y enfrentar su realidad.

Esa, dónde él es una simple criatura de la noche.

-…-

Ya era entrada la noche, Ino seguía su misma rutina.

Salir del trabajo a las 11:30.

Claro... después de sus actividades en la Universidad. Ese día, se sentía bastante cansada, le pesaban los pies y sentía que en algún momento caería del sueño. Deseaba con todas sus ganas llegar a su hogar.

Desde que su madre murió solo quedaron su padre y ella, les había afectado tanto a ambos que se habían olvidado por completo de la existencia de uno y otro. Ella se había sumido en la escuela y el trabajo para poder pagar sus gustos y por supuesto, irse de ese lugar que tanto le recordaba a ella.

Mientras tanto su padre; no fue de esos que, probablemente al haber perdido al amor de su vida, se hubiera perdido en el alcohol. Él lo había hecho en su trabajo y, ya estaba hasta el cuello.

Raras veces iba a su casa, ya no salían los fines de semana. Todo se había vuelto aburrido y monótono. El habiente de su hogar era incómodo y asfixiante, a pesar de eso, lo único que añoraba ahora era estar en su cuarto; en su cama.

Cuando salió a la calle estaba lloviendo. Tomó un paraguas y se encaminó hacia su casa pasando por las solitarias y oscuras calles de Konoha.

No tenía miedo si alguien se le acercaba, se sabía defender completamente gracias a sus prácticas de karate, kit boxing y todo lo que pudiera practicar los fines de semana, con mayor razón, los encuentros con su padre eran de un _"hola y adiós"._

Volvió a suspirar, ese no era momento para ponerse melancólica, ya tenía mucho tiempo de eso y no había marcha atrás para arrepentimientos. A unas cuantas cuadras, divisó la entrada del lugar donde ella vivía.

Pero su mirada se posó en algo más.

Pegado a la pared hecho bolita se encontraba un gran perro de un extraño color negro que al parecer, estaba gimiendo de dolor.

Ino se acercó a él con cara de compasión. Le encantaban los perros, no le gustaban mucho los animales, pero amaba a los perros. Su difunta madre le había enseñado a adorarlos.

Le acarició delicadamente la cabeza haciendo que el animal volviera la cabeza hacia ella abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Ino quedó asombrada.

Los ojos de ese perro eran negros, mucho más oscuros que su pelaje y penetrantes. Algo extraño para un perro. Nunca había visto uno como él: de un espeso pelaje negro azabache y unos ojos tan obscuros, tan intenso que podrían robarte el alma. Era extrañamente lindo.

Siguió acariciándolo delicadamente tratando así de calmar sus gemidos y de que no sintiera más dolor cuando notó algo en su pata. Estaba sangrando, era una herida, como si le hubieran hecho una cortada.

— ¿Por eso gimes de dolor? —Preguntó Ino a lo que el perro soltaba otro quejido—. Te curaré —dijo formando una sonrisa a lo que el perro movió, solo un poco, su cola contento.

Ino sacó un pañuelo amarillento de su pantalón y, aplicando lo que su amiga Sakura le había enseñado sobre primeros auxilios, limpio su herida y amarró el pañuelo alrededor de la herida para que dejara de sangrar.

—Listo, creo que ahora estarás mejor —terminó dándole una última caricia al ver que el perro le respondía más animadamente.

Le había fascinado. Pero sabía perfectamente que si no tenía tiempo para adornar su cuarto, mucho menos tendría la delicadeza para cuidar a una mascota.

Volteo a cada lado de la calle para ver si encontraba alguna persona cerca, pero no había nadie, _probablemente era un perro de la calle_ , pensó.

Cuando volteó, el lindo; pero extraño perro, había comenzado a andar alejándose, creyó que quizá se dirigía a su hogar pero solo se había acomodado un poco más. La chica soló suspiró, se despidió del perro y siguió andando, ya era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada, todavía le faltaba camino por andar.

Con cada paso, sentía como si alguien la siguiera, pero no era esa sensación de malestar cuando una persona sabes que está siguiéndote y te asusta, y no sabes que hacer. Al contrario, no sentía miedo, o al menos, nada parecido.

Volteó delicadamente para observar disimuladamente si la seguían. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al perro a unos cuantos pasos de ella, su corazón dio un vuelco, el perro la estaba siguiendo en modo de agradecimiento… ¿y quizá, quería protegerla? De cualquier modo, ahora se había enamorado por completo de aquél perro.

—Muy bien… tú ganas. —Le decía, mientras le hacía un ademán para que la siguiera.

Ella empezó a andar sintiendo las suaves pisadas del animal. Probablemente se encontraría con su padre, no tenía ni una idea, pero no le importaría en lo más mínimo si tuviera una mascota, de echo; se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta que tenía un perro.

Mientras el perro seguía a esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules, quien amablemente le había ayudado y sabía que ahora una de sus opciones era irse con ella, ya que en ese estado no sanaría pronto.

Por el momento así estaría, sería paciente, como si un simple perro.

-…-

— ¡Otra vez se me hizo tarde en la biblioteca!... Y para colmo, está lloviendo —se lamentaba una chica de cabellera rosa caminando por las calles de Konoha con un paraguas en su mano.

Desde que había entrado a su carrera de medicina, algo que le fascinaba debido a que su padre era un excelente doctor, sólo se la llevaba en la biblioteca estudiando y adquiriendo conocimientos acerca de historia y ciencia sobre medicina, todo aquello que pudiera servirle.

Y no es que le disgustase estudiar, solo que siempre se quedaba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía que se le olvidaba la hora que era y llegaba muy tarde a casa. Pero eso no era un gran problema para ella ya que su padre, por cuestiones laborales, casi no se encontraba en casa, y le recordaba a la "relación" que mantenía su amiga Ino con su padre. Claro que era una situación diferente.

Sus padres estaban divorciados, y ella se había mudado de la ciudad donde viví con su madre para irse con su padre a Konoha y llegar a ser una excelente medico como él lo era. Ella quería y admiraba mucho a sus padres.

Sakura ya cursaba su segundo año de carrera, ahora con 19 años, ya podía cuidarse sola.

Al llegar a Konoha, conoció a dos grandiosas chicas que terminaron siendo muy unidas. Ino y Hinata son sus nombres. La primera iba a la misma universidad que ella, solo que estudiaba astronomía, mientras la segunda hacia poco tiempo que se había unido a la iglesia como una hermana novicia. En tan poco tiempo, se había vuelto inseparables, se veían como hermanas.

Sakura ya había llegado al parque, su casa se encontraba justo enfrente de este.

Cuando algo llamó su atención.

Bajo el árbol más frondoso del parque se encontraba un chico. Parecía inconsciente, herido y sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas y con manchas de sangre.

Viendo desde su perspectiva, ella solo podía pensar dos cosas; que el tipo tal vez era un delincuente, o simplemente le había dado la paliza de su vida y necesitaba ayuda.

 _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ Pensaba Sakura y no podía resistirse, quería acercarse a él y ver si se encontraba bien, después de todo ella sería una futura médico y su trabajo seria ayudar.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_ , pensó para sí misma.

—Ya lo só, pero… —se respondió, acercándose al chico atraída por algo que le susurraba que ayudara a ese pobre tipo, y simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Llegó donde el chico quedando frente a él. Se arrodilló acercándose más a él mirándolo detenidamente. Su piel era pálida y lucia aún más por su cabellera un poco larga y completamente negra como la noche.

Sakura tocó su mejilla en un intento de que reaccionara. El chico movió sólo un poco los parpados y ella se acercó más a su rostro inclinado intentando de nuevo cuando sintió como el rostro del chico caía en su hombro.

Sakura se sobresaltó, lo tomó de los hombros y lo movió lentamente para ver su rostro mientras el chico abría lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo preocupada.

Pero Sakura ya estaba atrapada en los orbes de ese chico. Al abrirlos completamente, pudo darse cuenta como esos ojos oscuros, negros que se confundían, eran tan peculiares pero la atraían y la cautivaban cada vez más.

Su mirada era intensa y te atravesaba hasta el alma sólo con verla, pero el color era lo más interesante. No era un negro opaco y que se confunde, sino un negro vivo, tan intenso.

Tan intenso que parecía que en cualquier momento iluminaría todo el lugar.

El chico soltó un gemido de dolor llevándose la mano a su dorso, donde la herida dolia.

Sakura lo tomó de los hombros tratando de incorporarlo.

—Ven conmigo, te ayudaré a curar tus heridas. Sólo apóyate en mí —hablaba decidida mientras pasaba el brazo del chico por sus hombros y se dirigían a su casa que solo quedaba a unos cuantos pasos.

—Gra… gracias —atinó a decir con dificultad.

Sakura sonrió.

—Sólo resiste un poco… mira, ya llegamos.

La casa de la chica se alzaba frente a ellos y entraron cuidadosamente pero con prisa dirigiéndose a la habitación para tratarle las heridas lo más rápido posible.

Sakura lo recostó en su cama y fue a buscar algunas vendas y el botiquín para curarlo.

Mientras el pelinegro no sólo gemía de dolor, sino también de las ganas que sentía por probar de aquella chica.

La había encontrado.

Ese olor que buscaba desde que llegó a la ciudad, antes de que el par de idiotas se metieran en su camino, lo había encontrado y estaba justamente a unos pasos de él.

Era esa chica de sedosa cabellera rosada, larga a media espalda y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Era exquisita, toda ella lo era.

¿Por qué no solo tomarla y ya? ¿Qué es lo que podría ocurrir? La necesitaba, además de calmar su deseo, también para poder sanarse completamente ya que sólo con vendas y alcohol no sería suficiente.

Pero no lo haría.

Eso lo convertiría en un miembro más del clan que había abandonado. Y si hacía eso, volvería a ser el mismo ser asqueroso de antes. Una sanguijuela preocupada sólo por ella misma, egoísta e hipócrita como lo eran todas las criaturas como él. Por eso se alejó de toda aquella basura, de su clan, para poder vivir por sus propios medios.

—Déjame ver tus heridas —habló entonces Sakura con las cosas que necesitaba en las manos.

El chico aún seguía adolorido y cansado. Mientras la ojiverde le curaba las heridas de los brazos y la cara, el chico solo se limitaba a concentrarse en respirar con calma y observar su labor, sentía que no podría resistir más su presencia. Tenerla tan cerca era peligroso, y sentir su delicado tacto en su piel, le dejaba una sensación extraordinaria; lo cual era mucho peor.

No… No lo resistiría mucho tiempo.

Sintió otra punzada en su abdomen dirigiendo su mano a la herida.

— ¿Tienes otra herida? Déjame ver —pidió amablemente mientras le retiraba la mano y levantaba su camisa con delicadeza,

Sakura se sorprendió al ver en el abdomen del chico unos rasguños profundos, como si un lobo lo hubiera atacado y rasguñado.

Tocó delicadamente la herida escuchando un gemido del muchacho.

— ¿Duele mucho? —Su rostro se torció al ver tanta sangre—. No te preocupes —le dedicó una sincera sonrisa—. Algún día seré una excelente médico y se cómo manejar esto —dijo orgullosa para después comenzar a limpiarle la herida y posteriormente, curarla.

La chica se había sonrojado un poco, frente a ella tenía un chico desconocido pero irresistiblemente atractivo y con el dorso descubierto sanándole una grave herida. Pero ella era lo bastante madura para hacer su labor con el mayor profesionalismo y curarlo.

Mientras el pelinegro ya no sentía el dolor. Sólo el delicado tacto de la pelirosa que lo comía por dentro al no poder controlar su deseo, su necesidad.

Ya no resistía más. Tenía que probar, tenía que probarla a ella.

La tomó suavemente de las muñecas, movido por su deseo, parando su labor.

La chica lo volteó a ver interrogante topándose con esa mirada tan negra que, observándola bien de pronto le parecía rojiza y brillante que la hipnotizaba una vez más. Pero es que no lo podía evitar, ese chico tenía algo que no podía explicar, y no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió como él se acercaba a su rostro.

Se acercó cada vez más a ella llegando a milímetros de su rostro. Podía escuchar la respiración de la chica y sentir su aliento. Definitivamente la probaría, ella se había convertido en el único ser capaz de ponerlo en ese estado de deseo, anhelo y embriaguez.

Ya no resistió más y la atrapó.

La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, pegando sus labios con los de ella al instante que mordía levemente el labio inferior de ella mientras que de este, brotaba un hilo de sangre combinándose con los labios de él, la saboreaba y la disfrutaba. Tanto a ella, como al líquido rojo que cubría sus labios.

Al final lo había logrado, había probado la sangre de aquella chica. Era exquisita y única, jamás la dejaría ir, jamás dejaría que alguien más la tuviera, desde ahora solamente de él. Porque así lo tenía esa pelirosa, envuelto en un mar de emociones mezcladas con obsesión y deseo.

Y mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

Porque ella ya era suya.

Solo suya.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:** bueh... hasta acá el capitulo y para los que no han leído el fic imaginado que ya sabrán porque rumbos van y a qué "criaturas" nos referimos. Antes que nada, si bien, los que han leído el fic se darán cuenta que cambié algunas cosas pero tengo el libre permiso para modificar ciertas partes en las que no entran los personas, si saben a lo que me refiero xD. Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente y tengan unos felices días._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno, ya sé que no tengo perdón pero, ahora si. Demoré bastante porque tenía que acabar mis dos historias. Esta y la de TMNT, obviamente me faltan algunos capítulos pero al menos ya avance mucho y podré subir cotidianamente. Les pido una disculpa pero ni yo misma sabía que rayos hacia, es decir... no sabía como seguir mi otra historia y me estanqué, no se si a alguien más le haya pasado (?. _

_De todas formas, aquí este nuevo capitulo y disfruten._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no es mía, los derechos a este gran escrito le pertenecen a Miss Grimm, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla_

* * *

•

 **CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

 **Capítulo III.**

Despertó somnoliento.

Todavía se encontraba en la habitación de la chica, en su cama. Y ella junto a él.

La volteo a ver. Estaba profundamente dormida no pudo evitar forma una sonrisa de medio lado. Después de besarla con tanto furor no esperaba otra cosa que cayera inconsciente ya que no solo fue un beso, si no que la había dejado débil al beber su sangre. Solamente se había atrevido a besarla para probar de sus deliciosos labios ese líquido rojo que tanto había anhelado desde que la olió, pero no pudo contenerse tanto, extrayendo más sangre de la que necesitaba intensificando el contacto dejando a la chica inconsciente al momento que sus labios se separaron, a ella le faltaba el aire.

Después el cayo a su lado, aunque era "esa" criatura, debía descansar. Mientras aún podía sentir la tibia y exquisita sangre de la chica recorrer su garganta, estremeciendo su cuerpo, sintiendo como recobraba sus fuerzas lentamente. Simplemente era deliciosa, era suya.

La había encontrado, repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

Viendo a la hermosa chica junto a él y con esos pensamientos sentía le necesitaba de dormir otra vez, pero fue por instinto que después de unos segundo se despertó. Era de madrugada y en cualquier momento amanecería, aunque el sol no le afectase –como a sus antepasados, años atrás morían incinerados con solo un rayo de luz– gracias a cierta joya familiar, se tenía que marchar y no dejar que la chica lo viera cuando despertara. Sería mejor que se olvidara de él por su propio bien.

Se incorporó y trató de no despertar a la peli rosa pero esta al sentir como se alejaba esa presencia de su lado se removió confundida y todavía dormida. Había puesto una mano sobre la del chico inconscientemente. El pelinegro al sentir su tacto se volvió a la chica aún somnolienta, con sus labios rojos e hinchados, dejando una vista peligrosamente atractiva, se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente dispuesto a irse retirando su mano.

Pero no pudo. Sakura había apretado la mano del chico por inercia y entreabriendo los ojos, confundida de su realidad imaginaba que estaba alucinando o soñando, arriesgándose finalmente le habló.

— ¿Co-Cómo te llamas? —preguntó somnolienta y confundida, no podía ver muy claro. Seguía creyendo que era una alucinación.

El pelinegro se asombró pero al verla notó que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, al parecer la había dejado tan débil y eso provocó un enfado en sí mismo. Al fin había encontrado a esa chica y no la quería dañar, al contrario ella le beneficiaría en mucho a él.

Respondió sujetando su mano con delicadeza y se acercó a ella susurrándole al oído un leve _Sasuke_ que Sakura pudo captar antes de sentir un cálido tacto en sus labios, igual que la otra vez pero con más delicadeza, hasta quedar completamente dormida.

 _Sasuke._

Repitió su conciencia. Era el nombre de aquel chico. Aquel chico extraño de ojos negro que ahora recordaba en sus más íntimos sueños.

 _Sasuke._

 _—•••—_

El rubio se despertó sintiéndose mejor, ya no estaba adolorido.

Miró a su alrededor extrañado.

— ¿Dónde… —pero sus pensamiento se detuvieron al mirar enseguida como una hermosa chica azabache se encontraba en el borde de la cama apoyando la cabeza en los brazos dormida.

La miró detenidamente recordando lo que había ocurrido y los recuerdos le vinieron como rayo. Había luchado contra aquellos idiotas quedando sumamente herido y vino a parar a la Iglesia de Konoha donde esta chica le había ayudado a curar sus heridas.

Sonrió levemente al recordar como lo había ayudado, aún sabiendo que era un extraño, y recordar aquellos luminosos ojos aperlados y su cálida sonrisa que, por un momento lo hicieron sentirse tranquilo.

Pero una sensación le recorría el cuerpo, y un malestar hacia hueco en su cabeza, esta chica se le hacía vagamente familiar. Algún recuerdo perdido. Quizá en algún momento de su vida se la había topado. La ciudad era muy grande, además de que había muchas personas a las que se podía mirar de lejos y dar esa sensación de ya haberlas visto antes. _¿Deja vu?_ Quizá.

Despojó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza para incorporarse sin mover a la chica y salir antes de que ella despertara. Hecho eso, salió hacia el pasillo y pudo notar como unos finos rayos de sol se asomaban por el firmamento. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Por la tenue luz de esos rayos, que se infiltraban por las ventanas del pasillo, distinguió más ese lugar. Ese horrible lugar que le traía viejos y malos recuerdos que tenía muy presentes. Conocía muy bien ese lugar así que, si no se equivocaba, si caminaba más se encontraría el jardín que quedaba justo en medio para después llegar a la Iglesia. Hacia la salida.

Recorrió ese lugar, que desde su infancia seguía exactamente igual, así llegó al jardín y después podría salir por fin. Ya no quería seguir ahí, se sentía acorralado en esas paredes y los malditos recuerdos de ese lugar pasaban fugases por su cabeza. Como odiaba ese lugar. Unos pasos acercándose, lo pusieron en alerta y sacándose de su mente. Optó por esconderse tras unos arbustos que adornaban alrededor del jardín.

Un sacerdote venia caminando sumido en sus pensamientos por el pasillo central, pasando por el jardín. Traía su típica alba negra con una parte del cuello en color blanco y en su mano derecha un libro pequeño junto con un rosario. Se podía notar su edad avanzada por las arrugas en su rostro.

El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre. Pero no pudo reprimir la ira que sentía pasar por todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo, mirándolo con odio y repulsión al volver a ver a ese hombre que creía muerto. Ese hombre con el que vivió muchas alegrías de niño pero al final todo fue una maldita mentira. Que al descubrir lo que realmente era lo despreció y lo juzgó sin siquiera conocerlo, ese hombre solo quería matarlo, deshacerse de él.

Ese hombre era…

—Oh, hermana Hinata ¿pero que hacer despierta tan temprano? —habló aquél hombre.

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia la persona que nombraba, dándose cuenta que se trataba de la chica de ojos aperlados que le ayudó. La chica volteaba a todos lados como si buscara algo, pensando que tal vez lo buscaba a él.

— ¡Padre Umino! —dijo sorprendida al verse descubierta.

— ¿Buscabas algo hija?

—Mmm… no padre —sonrió nerviosa— sólo quise adelantarme por un poco de agua antes del desayuno, ¿y usted, va a rezar?

El padre asintió dedicándole una sonrisa paternal.

—Si hija, este tiempo de madrugada, lo aprovecho para rezar y pedirle al Señor.

—Está bien padre, lo dejo para que pueda proseguir. Que tenga buen día. —La pelinegra se despidió del mayor para marcharse por donde había venido y seguir buscando al rubio en vano, ya que éste, después de dedicarle una última mirada de odio a aquel viejo hombre de sus recuerdos, se marchó presuroso pero sigiloso.

Al fin respiraba algo de aire después de salir de aquel lugar, estar ahí le enfermaba, le traía sus más oscuros y desagradables recuerdos, sentimientos; que se había encargado de ocultar en lo más recóndito de su ser. Y todo porque esa monja le había ayudado. Siempre tratando de alejarse de aquella iglesia y terminaba salvado por una monja. Qué ironía.

¿Acaso era culpa del maldito destino? No lo creía, él no era de creer esas estupideces.

Ahora la pregunta que ni siquiera se inmutó en hacerse, ¿a dónde iría?

Tal vez con la Señora Mei que, cuando logró escapar de ese horrible pasado, se había encontrado con esa amable señora que comprendía muy bien lo que él era y lo entendía, hasta la había visto como a una madre. La razón era simple; ella era exactamente lo mismo.

Era esa misma especie de criatura maldita.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se sintió cómodo. Ahora él ya era un chico de 21 años, lo bastante maduro para que pudiera valerse por sí mismo. La comunicación y el trato con la señora Mei, era casi nulo; además, no quería depender siempre de ella. Eso sí, siempre estaría agradecido con ella.

Y ahora con todo lo que había pasado, tenía ganas de ver a la mujer que lo había cuidado y veía como a una madre. Aparte, su llegada a Konoha, la pelea con los patéticos esos y los acontecimientos con la monja y el viejo imbécil, no tenía cabeza para buscar algún lugar. No tenía a donde ir.

 **•**

Un rato más tarde, llegó a esa grande y hermosa casa, donde pasó buena parte de su vida cómodo. Tocó el timbre recibiendo la respuesta del mayordomo por el comunicador.

— ¿Está la señora Terumi? —preguntó el rubio.

—Oh… Joven, ¿es usted? Pase por favor —respondió del otro lado dejando abrir las puertas.

El rubio entró y enseguida, fue recibido por una elegante señora de figura delgada, el cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y peinado en un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro acompañado de dos mechones de los cuales, uno cubría su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzaban sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Y por supuesto, esos ojos verdes que a pesar de la edad seguían tan brillantes y vivos, para terminar con su rostro, un lápiz labial de color rosa reposaba sobre sus labios.

Vestía un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro con cuello en "v". Él sabía perfectamente que el azul era su color de nacimiento, y sin importar la edad, ella seguía viéndose atractiva.

Se acercó al chico sonriéndole maternalmente dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, como lo haría cualquier madre.

Porque eso había sido ella alguna vez.

Mei Terumi fue una muy feliz madre con un hermoso hijo, donde solo eran ellos dos. Todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando a su tesoro lo habían asesinado al descubrir que no era un ser humano, y la mujer destrozada, se fue de ese lugar para iniciar una nueva vida llegando a Konoha. Dónde nadie había descubierto quien era en realidad. Cierto día, encontró a ese pequeño niño herido y sufriendo. Al darse cuenta que el niño era igual que ella, no dudó en querer ayudarle, y al saber su sufrimiento, sintió ese instinto en protegerlo y ser la madre que no pudo ser con su hijo.

Al menos eso era lo que él rubio pensaba, que ella veía en el a su hijo.

—Bienvenido a casa. —habló de forma cariñosa la mujer.

—He vuelto —contestó el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

—•••—

Aunque ya había salido el sol, algunas nubes todavía se encontraban tapándolo de vez en cuando, eran los restos de la tormenta anterior.

Pero a Ino nada de eso le interesaba, se le hacía tarde para la Universidad y se cambiaba presurosa. Una vez lista, hecho un rápido vistazo hacia la habitación de su padre. Sonrió. Como siempre, él ya se había marchado a trabajar. A pesar de su recién falta de comunicación, ella sabía que el anhelaba tanto que terminara su profesión, siempre le había repetido eso.

Pasó rápidamente por la cocina empinándose una botella de jugo y un pan tostado. Se dirigió a la sala y ahí se encontró con un perro negro que se notaba, estaba como nuevo, ya no habían rastros de heridas porque Ino se había encargado de ellas anoche. Fielmente, el can la esperaba.

Ino lo acarició sonriendo mientras el can movía la cola respondiendo el afecto.

—Nos vemos al rato Benji —dijo la rubia al tiempo que salía presurosa de su casa rumbo a la universidad.

Sí, ese era el nombre de su nueva mascota. El perro le había llegado por obra del destino y, definitivamente planeaba quedárselo.

—•••—

Sus clases ya habían empezado desde hace horas pero no podía poner atención a ninguna de ella. Su mente era ocupada por cierto chico pelinegro que recordaba como…

Sasuke

Ese chico que encontró mal herido y lo ayudó a curarse, pero eso era lo único que podía recordar seguido de un cansancio que la obligó a quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, lógicamente el tipo no estaba, pero su subconsciente no dejaba de repetir ese nombre. Ese nombre que ella creyó oír en sueños.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase. Salió de su salón y se dirigió hacia los jardines de la universidad a tomar algo de aire y dejar de pensar un momento. Se sentía mal: no había puesto nada de atención a las materias de las primeras horas solo por estar metida en sus sueños. Ella no era así, ella era ordenada y dedicada a sus estudios. Ahora después de clases iría a la biblioteca a repasar todo lo visto en sus materias.

Caminaba por un pasillo cuando desde atrás escuchó como gritaban su nombre. Era su amiga Ino quien la saludo y charlaron de cosas triviales. La rubia le contó de su acontecimiento pasado, que había encontrado a un perro malherido y lo había curado. También que había decidido quedarse.

— ¿Benji? ¿En serio? —Rió divertida — ¿Acaso le pusiste el apodo de Óbito?

—A mí me gustó, además… Siempre voy a poder recordar la locura de Tobi. —mencionó riendo a carcajadas y contagiando a la rosada.

La peli rosada suspiro y aún recordaba al pobre señor Berenjena.

¡Oh sí! Aún recordaba con horror que en la ceremonia de apertura del ciclo escolar, Óbito o también conocido como Tobi, era el responsable de decir las palabras de aliento para los compañeros, sabían que él no se ganaba una estrella a mejor lector pero confundir 'baraja' con 'berenjena', no podían aguantarlo. Fue un momento divertido y, como siempre Óbito salvó la situación. Lástima que no pudo salvarse del apodo que se le venía.

Sakura volvió a suspirar y prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Por cierto Ino, ¿has visto a Hinata? No la he visto desde hace algunos días.

—Yo tampoco —respondió— deberíamos de juntarnos un día de estos, la universidad nos tiene muy ocupadas.

—Sí, tengo mucho que contarles y así poder salir las tres como antes —dijo la peli rosada animada.

Desde que habían entrado a su carrera y Hinata de novicia, ya no tenían tiempo para verse, solo de vez en cuando pero no como antes, y ahora recordando todo lo que le había sucedido a Sakura tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus mejor amigas, charlar y reír como antes.

Quedaron de reunirse un día de esos, donde no estarían ocupadas y tendrían un tiempo libre. El timbre había vuelto sonar y las dos, despidiéndose, regresaban a clases.

—•••—

Hinata se dirigía la casa hogar Sunagakure. Caminaba por las calles que todavía se veían algo húmedas y el cielo todavía seguía nublado. Pero al menos, no como el día anterior.

Llevaba su típico hábito de novicia, este era completamente blanco con bordes azules tanto en las mangas como en el velo y la parte inferior del alba.

Desde que empezó su vida religiosa hace unos pocos meses, le gustaba mucho ir al orfanato Sunagakure y jugar con los niños, cantarles y tocarles de vez en cuando en el piano. Les enseñaba a pintar y a dibujar. A Hinata le encantaba todo lo relacionado al arte y le gustaba mucho poder transmitirles tan bello conocimiento a esos niños y verlos felices. Si no hubiera llegado a ser novia le hubiera encantado mucho estudiar artes o algo relacionado.

Pero su mente le daba vueltas a otro asunto. Al chico que ayudó la noche anterior, lo había buscado por la iglesia pero era obvio que él se había ido. Decidió entonces que iría visitar la casa hogar, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico de oscura mirada y extraño paradero, ya que la curiosidad era más grande que todo y quería saber quién era ese chico y porque había llegado así.

Entró entonces al área donde se encontraban su primer grupo de niños y despejó todos sus pensamientos, ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. Se concentró y empezó con su lección de artes.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Ya saben que esto es una adaptación, y efectivamente he cambiado algunos detalles para que la historia tome sentido en este universo de Naruto. Gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ _Hola! Aquí otro capitulo, ahora si más reciente xD. Poco a poco empezamos a descubrir que criaturas misteriosas son Sasuke, Naruto y Sai 3_

 _Disfruten._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no es mía, los derechos a este gran escrito le pertenecen a Miss Grimm, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla_

* * *

 **•**

 **CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE**

 **Capítulo IV.**

Y allí estaba, como había dicho, en la biblioteca repasando todo lo que no había visto en clase por no poner atención y andar pensando en otros asuntos. Pero ahora que ya había estudiado no sentía tanta culpa por no haber estado en sus cinco sentidos en clase.

Y así el tiempo se le fue volando. Al mirar en su reloj ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde. Salió de la biblioteca y efectivamente el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y más con ese tiempo que se podía ver como las calles eran cubiertas por una fina neblina.

Sakura suspiró y comenzó su caminata hacia su casa pero un poco lenta al ir fijándose por donde iba ya que la neblina era algo molesta para su vista.

Pero eso no era lo único que la molestaba. Caminaba por una calle que no era muy transitada a esas horas y se sentía algo nerviosa al escuchar el traqueteo de unos pasos detrás de ella. Pero esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación.

Siguió con su andar normal pero la maldita paranoia no la dejaba. Sentía como era observada desde sabe Dios donde y esos pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Comenzó a caminar más deprima pero sin correr cuando una voz hizo que diera un brinco del susto.

— ¿Pero a dónde vas tan rápido, pequeña? —frente a ella se encontraban dos corpulentos hombres quienes eran los causantes de aquellos pasos que Sakura escuchaba. Parecía que se encontraban en estado de ebriedad pues sus cuerpos se tambaleaban. Y ahora habían atrapado a Sakura sola, en aquella calle que en esos momentos no pasaba ningún alma.

La peli rosa se estremeció. Su pecho se contraía y sus piernas no respondían. Tenía miedo. ¿Ahora que haría?

—Idiota… hip, estás asustando a esta preciosura —habló el otro hombre quien se acercaba más a Sakura y ésta solo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás temerosa de imaginarse lo que esos tipos ebrios podrían hacerle.

—Shh… si yo solo quiero divertirme. —Su aliento despedía ese desagradable olor a alcohol mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa, asquerosa, inmunda y muchas otras cosas repulsivas que hizo que Sakura se le revolviera el estomago.

Retrocedía temerosa. Por Dios, esos hombres tramaban hacerle algo a Sakura, algo insano. ¿Pegarle? ¿Violarla? O tal vez algo peor.

Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra la fría pared. Ya no podía retroceder más pues la pared se lo impedía. Sus piernas temblaban y no le respondían. Quería salir corriendo y gritar pero el miedo la invadía.

¡¿Ahora qué haría?!

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella rápidamente al ver como la habían acorralado. Uno la tomó de los hombros mientras el otro se dirigía al chaleco de Sakura con intenciones de arrancárselo.

— ¡AAAAH! —Sakura no pudo reprimir un grito de horror, que por fin había salido de su boca, mientras forcejeaba y tiraba golpes al aire para que los tipos no se acercara más a ella. Pero, como claro estaba, los hombres tenían más fuerza y la tomaron de las muñecas para que dejara de moverse.

—Mira muñeca, no nos hagas esto más difícil —habló uno acercándose al cuello de Sakura.

Mientras la chica sentía como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrándolos con fuerza, sintiendo como esos labios asquerosos rozaban su cuello.

Pero el hombre no había besado su cuello, ni siquiera había alcanzado a acercarse más a ella, cuando de pronto ya no sintió su inmunda presencia sobre ella.

En ese instante había escuchado un ruido sordo, como un golpe, para después sentir como los agarres de sus muñecas se zafaban y aquellos hombres ya no encontraban frente a ella.

Algo estaba pasando.

—Pero que… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —escuchó como escupía molesto uno de esos hombre mientras Sakura temerosa abría lentamente los ojos sorprendiéndose.

—No eres nadie para saberlo. —Su voz sonaba dura y fría. Frente a ella había un chico.

Su mirada oscura expresaba frialdad pura. Parecía que iba a matar a esos tipos en cualquier momento, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a Sakura, hasta podía jurar que sus ojos negros tenía un color rojizo. A pesar de esto ella se sintió aliviada por ver a aquel chico otra vez, el que su subconsciente anhelaba.

— Sasuke… —dijo por inercia en un susurro a lo que el pelinegro le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado al escuchar su nombre todavía sin voltear a verla. Su mirada estaba clavada en aquellos inmundos hombres quienes se encontraban tirados en el suelo gimiendo de dolor a causa de los golpes del chico.

Estaba realmente enojado. Esos idiotas se habían atrevido a tocarla y la pagarían. Como ya había dicho antes: ella le pertenecía y el que se atreviera a acercarse a ella, él se encargaría de matarlo. Y ahora esas basuras se enterarían quien era realmente él.

—No se vuelvan a acercar a ella, si aprecian su vida. —El chico hablaba con un semblante serio y amenazador pero aquellos tipos solo se bufaron.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y tú quién te crees mocoso engreído? —contestó uno enojado atinándole un golpe a Sasuke quien pudo pararlo fácilmente mientras el otro llegaba por un costando alcanzándole a dar al pelinegro en las costillas.

Mientras Sasuke se incorporaba como si no le hubiera hecho ningún daño ese golpe, dejaba a la vista una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro.

—Ustedes se lo buscaron —habló sereno lanzándose de lleno sobre ellos.

Sakura miraba todo atónita, no creía lo que veían sus ojos. A pesar de que eran solo tres hombres, aquello parecía una masacre. Sasuke no dejaba de golpearlos incesantemente, no dejaba ninguna oportunidad de que los hombres tomaran aliento cuando los atacaba nuevamente y con más fuerza.

No parecía cansado y sus golpes eran rudos. Su rostro era monótono como si lo que hiciera fuera normal, como si no le importara la vida de los otros dos. Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos fue a dar contra la pared sangrando deliberadamente y Sakura se pudo dar cuenta como el rostro del pelinegro cambiaba.

Su mirada se intensificaba y brillaba penetrante, como si deseara algo al ver al hombre desangrarse. Algo que llenaba aquel callejón de su viscosidad y su olor a fierro.

Algo como su sangre.

El pelinegro había dado el último golpe al único hombre que quedaba de pie, ocasionando que por el golpe el brazo del chico se manchara de sangre, dejando al hombre inconsciente en el frío suelo.

El chico miraba la sangre recorrerle el brazo, estaba deseoso, el líquido se veía exquisito.

Se acercó el brazo a sus labios lamiendo la sangre que escurría sobre él dejando ver de su boca unos muy formados y filosos colmillos.

Sakura veía todo desconcertada y con miedo.

Primero era acorralada por unos tipos que pretendían hacerle algo, luego fue salvada gracias a ese mismo chico frente a ella y había sentido un gran alivio pero lo que veía ahora era perturbador.

Ese chico era a quien había ayudado la noche anterior pero no era el mismo. Ahora Sakura le temía, estaba trastornada y sus piernas seguían temblando igual que su boca. Tenía frio y la neblina era más densa a cada minuto.

Se encontraba en un callejón con dos cadáveres desangrados y frente a ella un chico que poco antes su conciencia no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Y ahora? No había descripción para lo que veía, sus ojos se negaban a creer que estuviera disfrutando la sangre que probaba, se negaba a creer que su mirada era aún más fría y brillaba intensamente roja.

Pero sobre todo, se negaba a creer que veía como esos colmillos se asomaban de su boca manchados de sangre.

¿Quién demonios era ese chico?

No.

¿Qué era?

—•••—

Hinata venia del parque tomada de las manos por dos lindos y pequeños niños de unos 11 años, aproximadamente. Ambos tenían una relación inseparable, se veían como hermanos, ellos eran castaños y de piel blanca, uno usaba lentes y el otro no.

Había ido a la casa hogar en la tarde y como siempre, después de dar sus lecciones de artes a los niños, estos dos niños siempre la convencían de que los sacara a comprar un helado en el parque y Hinata no se podía negar a esas caritas angelicales, saliéndose los niños siempre con la suya. Salían a escondidas del orfanato y volvían enseguida sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo hacían muy seguido pero nunca nadie los había descubierto por su pequeña huida.

Ese día, se les había hecho tarde estando en el parque y el sol ya estaba bajando, una neblina se hizo presente desde entonces. Pero conforme más avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad la neblina era cada vez más densa y Hinata ya no sabía ni por donde se encontraba el orfanato. De seguro ahora sí la atraparía la madre superiora y la reprendería por sacar a los niños sin permiso.

—Hermana Hinata ¿Ya vamos a llegar? —habló uno de los niños.

—Ya casi Konohamaru falta poco, solo que esta neblina nos está atrasando. —le sonrió a los menores tratando de tranquilizarlos, pero no estaba muy segura de sus palabras. Gracias a la neblina tenía que admitir que se había perdido pero no les diría nada a los niños porque se asustarían. Además de que ella también estaba algo asustada pero no le daba importancia. Encontraría el camino de regreso.

—Hinata tengo miedo… no veo nada —el otro pequeño comenzó a sollozar tallándose los ojos, la neblina lo había asustado, se estaba haciendo de noche y no llegaban a la casa hogar.

Esto hizo que Hinata se pusiera algo nerviosa también.

—N-No te preocupes Udon, yo estoy aquí. —Trató de animarlo. Fue en vano.

El niño comenzó a llorar más ocasionando que el otro también se asustara y empezaran a llorar los dos juntos.

—N-No lloren niños, yo estoy aquí y… —Hinata trataba de calmarlos con su voz temblorosa pero en vez de eso parecía que ella también empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento, como siempre lo hacía de pequeña cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

Ella también estaba asustada, se habían perdido gracias a esa estúpida neblina además de que Hinata no era conocida por tener un buen sentido de orientación y la neblina lo empeoraba todo. Al escuchar a los niños llorar hacia que a ella le dieran ganas de derrumbarse y llorar impotente junto a ellos.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se había inclinado a la altura de los niños y los había abrazado, ya no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar con ellos. Ahora se podía escuchar como el llanto de los chicos y el de Hinata, se mezclaban asustados e impotentes.

—Ponerte a llorar no solucionará nada. —Una voz suave pero a la vez seria había aparecido de pronto.

Hinata se sorprendió dejando de sollozar. Al volver su vista hacia delante pudo darse cuenta que el portador de aquella voz se acercaba lentamente entre la neblina. Al reconocerlo Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Un chico alto, rubio, de tez pálida y oscura mirada azulina se acerba entre la neblina.

— ¡Naruto! —gritaron alegres los menores al reconocer al chico que había llegado junto a ellos.

— ¿Naruto? —repitió en un susurro la chica consternada mientras los niños corrían a saludar al rubio.

Ese chico que reconoció al verlo, era el chico que había ayudado y se había ido sin más. Pero algo la tenía intrigada ¿Por qué los niños lo conocían?

Por un momento Hinata pudo darse cuenta como el serio semblante del rubio era remplazado por una leve sonrisa al ver a aquellos niños. Pero como llego se fue y su mirada fue otra vez seria, sólo que ahora no se veía tan dura.

Se acercó a Hinata y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Hinata se sonrojó, desviando la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos, aceptando la ayuda y tomando de su mano.

—Gracias, yo… lo siento. —Dijo apenada por su anterior comportamiento, bajando la mirada.

El chico suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—No te disculpes, sólo trato de ayudarlos. Además estoy devolviendo un favor. —Término mirando a la chica mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a los niños.

—Yo los acompañaré al orfanato —decía mientras seguía caminando y uno de los niños lo tomaba de la mano mientras el otro se acerba a Hinata. —Así no se perderán.

— ¡Sí! ¡Naruto nos acompañara! —exclamó alegre uno de los niños.

—Vamos hermana Hinata, Naruto es un gran amigo él sabe dónde queda el camino a casa. —Le habló el otro pequeño a lo que la jalaba de la mano y la arrastraba al lado de Naruto donde por un lado llevaba a Konohamaru y ella por el otro a Udon.

Mientras la chica venia sumida en sus pensamientos que eran ocupados por ese chico que apenas había visto la noche anterior y ahora se lo volvía a encontrar. Pero una pregunta le daba vueltas en su cabeza…

— ¿Cómo es que… —formuló la rubia pero fue interrumpida.

— ¿… los gemelos me conocen? —terminó la frase el rubio.

Hinata asintió.

—De niño estuve un tiempo en la casa hogar Sunagakure y desde que salí de ahí iba de vez en cuando de visita, y en una de esas visitas conocí a estos niños.

Los niños sonrieron soltándose de las manos de los chicos y posándose frente a ellos mientras seguían su andar.

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Éramos más chicos y Udon y yo estábamos peleando…

—Y fue cuando llego Naruto y nos calmó, desde entonces cada vez que venía lo obligábamos a jugar con nosotros.

Los niños rieron al recordar todo eso ocasionándole una pequeña risa a Hinata haciendo que el rubio desviara la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar la angelical risa de la chica.

—Por cierto Naruto, ¿Dónde habías estado? Hace mucho que no venias a visitarnos.

La rubia se extrañó. Llevaba pocos meses de novicia pero cada vez que iba al orfanato nunca había visto al chico. Además de que al saber que él en un tiempo estuvo viviendo en ese orfanato le asaltaban muchas dudas, pero al menos ya sabía algo del misterioso chico.

—Sí, Udon tiene razón.

Naruto tomó su habitual semblante serio pero era suave al hablar con los niños.

—Tuve que salir de la ciudad por un tiempo… pero ya estoy aquí niños, no se preocupen.

Eso contestaba una pregunta de Hinata. Ahora sabía porque nunca se había encontrado con él. Al parecer en ese tiempo no estaba en la ciudad y ella apenas acababa de entrar de novicia y según sus teorías, el rubio acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

— ¿Seguirás visitándonos? —dijo inocente uno de los pequeños.

—Claro que sí, no tan seguido pero tratare. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —Gritaron los niños entusiasmados mientras Udon tocaba a su hermano y le decía _–las traes–_ a lo que los dos salían corriendo divertidos a la vista de los muchachos.

Hinata se puso de pronto nerviosa con la compañía del chico junto a ella, además de que su curiosidad carcomía, pero sería prudente, lo acababa de conocer y no sabía nada de él solo su nombre, y eso gracias a los pequeños. Ahora se enteraba de que ellos ya lo conocían y de que en algún tiempo de su infancia había vivido en el orfanato Sunagakure pero ahora… ¿Qué era de él? Y sobre todo quería saber por qué se lo había encontrado de aquella forma la noche anterior.

Estas preguntas daban vueltas en su mente pero no se atrevía a formular ninguna, pero definitivamente ese chico era misterioso y de alguna forma a Hinata le atraía.

 _¿Qué?_

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. Pero qué cosas pensaba, ¡ella era una novicia!

La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto… —Hinata volteó a mirarlo atrapada por esas orbes azules, que estaban opacas pero tenían un aire de diversión. —Gracias por ayudarme… la otra vez.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

El chico le estaba hablando y le daba las gracias, al menos se acordaba de ella y de que lo había hecho por él. Eso a Hinata le alegraba de cierta forma.

Abrió la boca para responderle contenta, sin meditar mucho sus palabras como siempre lo hacía, diciendo lo que pensaba despistadamente.

—No te preocupes. —Ahora su semblante se tornó un poco serio—: Cuando te vi mal herido en la entrada de la iglesia, no dudé en ayudarte. Ciertamente te alarma ver a alguien desmayado, —habló más para sí— y si te pasara algo igual no dudes en acudir a mí, sin ningún problema yo podría ayudarte.

Sonrió sinceramente. —Y t-todos en la iglesia también te podremos ayudar, ya sabes… —dijo algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero de alguna forma este chico le inspiraba confianza y hablaba enserio en decir que lo ayudaría en alguna otra ocasión.

Hinata notó como las comisuras de los labios del rubio formaban una pequeña mueca. ¿Acaso había sonreído?

Una sonrisa leve pero sincera. Había sonreído por las ocurrencias de la chica rubia que no pudo evitar una pequeña risita divertida que ocasionó que a Hinata se le acelerara el corazón y sonriera sonrosada ampliamente hacia el chico.

Definitivamente no sabía lo que ese chico le hacía sentir, pero era algo que le agradaba y se sentía cómoda a su lado.

Mientras con Naruto la sonrisa de Hinata lo había cautivado, había encontrado un pequeño rayo de sol en su permanente oscuridad pero lamentablemente solo era eso. Una esperanza muerta que se alejaría de él en cualquier momento, pero por ahora podría disfrutar de ella.

—Sé que pensaras que puedo ser alguien peligroso por las razones en cómo me encontraste pero… —el rubio habló cambiando su semblante a uno sin expresiones otra vez, tratando de contarle a aquella chica el por qué había llegado hasta la iglesia con aquellas heridas. Pero se debatía con él mismo.

¿Por qué demonios se lo tenía que explicar? Ella no era nadie para saberlo, sólo era una simple monja que lo había ayudado a curarse y eso fue todo. Ya le había dado las gracias. Era una simple monja, y esa era suficiente razón para no contarle nada.

Pero su conciencia decía otra cosa.

Sabía que ella se había portado de una manera muy amable con él. A él que apenas conocía y lo había curado, le cuido y se preocupó por él. Además de que lo hacía sentir de una forma diferente, lo hacía sentir alguien.

Alguien a quien una linda niña de ojos aperlados le dedicaba solo a él esas hermosas sonrisas que lo ponían tranquilo por dentro y lo hacían sentir en paz.

 _Paz._

Algo que él nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado sentir, pero esa niña de alguna manera lo hacía.

¿Suficiente razón para decirle algo? Yo creo que sí.

Pero no alcanzó ni a formular palabra cuando la chica habló.

—No te preocupes Naruto —el rubio se sorprendió sin demostrarlo por fuera, pero al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre, le había gustado. —Cada quien tiene sus razones para ocultar algo, y más si es sobre algo personal, yo no soy nadie para pedir explicaciones. Si es sobre algo así te entiendo perfectamente. —Decía la chica sonriendo algo triste como si ocultara algo que a Naruto se le había pasado por alto.

Al final le dedicó una última sonrisa para después llamar a los niños, que ya se habían alejado un poco, al mirar como a una cuadra se podía divisar la casa hogar. Ya habían llegado.

Los gemelos entraron a la casa despidiéndose de Naruto y de Hinata. No los habían atrapado así que algún otro día podrían ir otra vez al parque sin permiso, los cuatro juntos claro está, ya que querían que Naruto también los acompañara.

Mientras Hinata todavía tenía que llegar a la iglesia pero no sabía por dónde. Eso era un gran problema. Se reprendió a ella misma por su falta de orientación y más porque esa neblina no ayudaba en nada.

Al mirar al chico –que aún se encontraba con ella– se le pasó por la cabeza que todavía ni se había presentado y ella hasta ya lo había llamado por su nombre, ¡pero que despistada era!, además de descortés por no presentarse.

—Di-Disculpa por mi falta de modales, pero aun no te he dicho mi nombre, —dijo apenada —Soy Hinata.

—Naruto, pero eso ya lo sabes —dijo sin más.

—Sí, mucho gusto Naruto —comentó alegre.

Mientras el chico se volteaba soltando un _hmp_ con una leve sonrisa de medio lado y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Vamos, te acompañare a la iglesia Hinata.

La chica sonrió más ampliamente y asintió feliz mientras caminaba al lado del chico rumbo a la iglesia, al menos ya no se iba a perder.

—Por cierto, lo de antes… —soltó el chico de repente mientas caminaban logrando la atención de la chica. El rubio se encontraba caminando tranquilo mientras hablaba—: no creas ideas erróneas de mí, es solo que al llegar a la ciudad me encontré con unos viejos amigos que no tenía ganas de ver, al parecer ellos tampoco de mí y fue así que comenzó una discusión que llego a los golpes. Pero solo fue eso.

Hinata se sintió de cierta forma agradecida y tranquila. El chico había tenido la confianza de decirle todo eso, todo por lo que Hinata estaba curiosa, y saber que no era nada grave o que no estaba metido en problemas le hizo sentir aliviada. Solo había sido una pelea de viejos amigos y él no era una persona a quien temerle, al contrario, ella lo veía como a una persona amable y sincera, algo misterioso tal vez, pero amable.

—Gracias por decirme esto. —habló sincera. —La verdad yo no sabía que pensar cuando te vi en ese estado pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien? —sonrió—Pero me alegro saber que ya estas mejor.

La iglesia se veía a solo unos metros, eso puso a Hinata algo triste.

Sí, porque aun quería saber más sobre él. Seguir charlando y llegar a conocerlo, saber lo que pensaba pero sobre todo volverlo a ver. Aunque ya sería mucha coincidencia si se lo encontraba dos veces seguidas.

Fue entonces que una idea pasó por su mente velozmente.

Ya se encontraban en la entrada de la iglesia y Naruto hacia ademan de marcharse pero paró al instante al escuchar la voz de la chica que lo llamaba nuevamente.

Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa:

—Naruto ¿Te gustaría… —dudó un momento— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en la casa hogar? L-La verdad es que necesito algo de ayuda con las lecciones de los niños, además de que así podrías aprovechar y visitar a Konohamaru y Udon más seguido. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Claro si te gusta la idea. —no sabía si su idea iba a funcionar; aunque fuera de eso, en verdad necesitaba ayuda en el orfanato, pero todo dependía de él.

El rubio formó una sonrisa de medio lado dándole la espalda mientras caminaba.

— ¿Por qué no? Será divertido, ttebayo.

—Entonces… ¿N-Nos vemos luego? —Hinata parecía entusiasmada mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte del chico: —Buenas noches Naruto. —El chico alzaba su mano como respuesta despidiéndose, desapareciendo por las calles de Konoha entre la neblina.

Naruto había aceptado y eso, era extraño, pero la había alegrado demasiado. Definitivamente ese chico le caía bien y su forma misteriosa de ser le había interesado mucho pero sólo como un amigo, sí, un amigo. Ella era una novicia y como tal tenía derecho a tener sólo amigos y eso era lo que Naruto se había convertido para ella, un misterioso y amable amigo que ahora vería más seguido y podría conocerlo mejor.

Y todo gracias a ese extraño encuentro que tuvieron al encontrarlo herido. Era mucha coincidencia o quizá fuese el destino. Pero como fuera, estaba extrañamente contenta de haberlo conocido.

Mientras desde alguna parte de la iglesia unos ojos chocolatosos, oscuros y cansados por los años, habían mirado toda la escena desde donde se encontraba. Alcanzó a ver a la perfección a aquel muchacho que acompañaba a la hermana, sentía que lo conocía.

—Hola padre Umino —saludó la rubia al entrar sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre mayor.

—Hola hermana —devolvió el saludo generoso— Parece que la acompañaron hasta la iglesia. —habló no dándole importancia.

—Si padre, es un amigo de los niños del orfanato y muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta aquí. —hablaba la rubia sin prestar mucha atención.

— ¡Oh! ya veo. Pero que chico tan generoso y ¿quién era él hermana? —la curiosidad del viejo lo quemaba por dentro.

—Su nombre es Naruto padre, un amigo de Konohamaru y Udon, que hoy tuve el gusto de conocer. —decía sonriendo inocentemente sin percatarse del semblante sombrío que ponía en ese momento Iruka —Si me disculpa me retiro padre, que tenga buenas noches.

El hombre asintió mientras la rubia se despedía e iba rumbo a su habitación dejando atrás al padre.

A un atónito y consternado padre.

Desde que escuchó pronunciar su nombre ya no había escuchado más la voz de la chica, asintiendo sólo cuando ésta se despedía, su memoria había volado.

Había volado muchos años atrás…

 _Donde un sol resplandecía orgulloso en el firmamento y un Iruka Umino más joven se asomaba por las puertas de aquella iglesia donde hace apenas un momento había escuchado algo, algo parecido a un llanto. Un llanto de bebé._

 _Y como lo había sospechado, frente a las puertas de esa iglesia había una canasta. Una canasta con un bebé dentro de ella quien era el causante de aquellos llantos. Pero ¿Qué hacia un bebé ahí? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo abandonaría si era apenas una criatura recién nacida de Dios? Iruka no dejaría eso así, él era un siervo de Dios y como tal no dejaría que uno de sus hijos muriera por el abandono de una madre irresponsable y cruel._

 _No. De ninguna manera._

 _Tomó al niño en brazos y calmo su llanto notando que el bebé era de una lindura irresistible. Su escaso cabello se podía ver que era dorado, unas extrañas pero cautivadoras marcas en la cara como bigotes y mantenía aún cerrados los ojos, al momento de abrirlos eran de un hermoso azul. Desde ese momento Iruka se encariñó del niño, por alguna extraña razón, al momento en que éste abrió los ojos notó que lo miraba a él como si reconociera a su madre. Algo en lo que Iruka se iba a convertir. En un padre para el niño._

 _Lo crió y se encariño de él durante 10 años. Vivía con él en la iglesia y ya era conocido por todo los padres que habitaban ahí, por ese entonces solo vivían sacerdotes y luego se convirtió en una comunidad religiosa. Era adorado por todos ya que era el único pequeño en la iglesia y se había convertido en un sano, fuerte y hermoso niño de 10 años._

 _Naruto._

 _Así había decidido ponerle y Naruto fue tan feliz, durante esos diez hermosos años de alegrías que vivió con él. Hasta que –eso– sucedió._

 _Iruka se estremeció al recordar aquella ocasión, los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer velozmente por su cabeza:_

 _Venia cansado. Era de noche y afuera había una gran tormenta y después de haber dado sus últimas oraciones ahora se dirigía hacia su habitación a descansar._

 _Iba caminando por el pasillo que dirigía hacia los dormitorios pero antes de doblar a la derecha, donde lo dirigiría hacia el jardín, llamó su atención que la puerta del lado izquierdo estaba entre abierta. Era la puerta de la iglesia._

 _Un relámpago se hizo presente creando sombras que salían desde adentro donde pudo notar como todavía había alguien ahí a pesar de ya ser tarde. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar como unos leves gemidos se escuchaban desde adentro._

 _Tomó el pomo de la gran puerta, pero no tan grande como la principal, con intenciones de entrar y saber que sucedía. La puerta se abrió tras un rechinido, en ese momento otro relámpago se asomó dejando ver algo que nunca olvidaría._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos no creyendo lo que veían. Eso no era real, no existía, ni si quiera era cosa de Dios. Era una mentira._

 _Se llevó una mano a la boca estupefacto y atemorizado._

 _La luz de otro relámpago hizo que pudiera ver como una enorme y espesa manta de plumas negras se alzaba manchada de sangre al momento que entraba al lugar mientras alguien gritaba de dolor y frustración._

— _¡argh! —la voz provenía de alguien, un chico que se encontraba detrás de esa espesa manta oscura._

 _Entornó sus ojos para poder distinguir mejor._

 _Eso no era una manta, ni siquiera se acercaba. Eran plumas, plumas manchadas de sangre que salían de la espalda de ese chico que se encontraba gimiendo de dolor al momento en el que habían aparecido esas enormes y espesas alas negras._

 _Sí, reconoció Iruka, aquello eran unas malditas alas. Ese alguien no era humano, era un demonio, un engendro de la oscuridad. Ese alguien que Iruka reconoció perfectamente._

 _Pero no podría ser él, esa cosa no era él._

 _No podía ser Naruto._

 _¿Pero a quien engañaba? Era Naruto, sus ojos no le mentían. Y comenzó a sentir miedo y odio._

 _Sí, esa horrible criatura no podía ser del Señor. Era una criatura del demonio que de seguro no se apiadaría de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino e Iruka lo tenía en cuenta. No dejaría que ese monstruo anduviera suelto por la ciudad, tenía que deshacerse de él._

 _De pronto, como un rayo atraviesa el cielo rápidamente, Iruka sintió lo mismo y todo lo que sentía por aquel niño que había criado esos 10 años desapareció. Ahora una ira incontrolable y un miedo se apoderaban de él pero se encargaría de eso y aquella criatura no volvería a meterse en su vida nunca más y por supuesto no permitiría que hiciera algún daño a cualquier otra persona._

 _Esa criatura era un mensajero de la oscuridad, de Lucifer, y él como padre era un siervo de Dios. Ese niño era un peligro y una amenaza para él y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ese niño, no, ese engendro desaparecería definitivamente._

 _Así fue como descubrió aquella cosa que absolutamente no era Naruto. Lo había descubierto y se había encargado de él por un tiempo. Lo había encerrado en los sótanos de la iglesia, encadenado y sin salida, diciéndoles a todos que una familia lo había adoptado y que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Pero todo era una mentira, el padre se tuvo que dejar mentir por el bien de él y de todos, sabía que no hacia mal al mentir ya que según él se encontraba protegiendo a todos de aquella criatura y hacia la voluntad de Dios._

 _Hasta un día que el niño desapareció sin más. Había encontrado los eslabones de las cadenas rotos en el sótano y se horrorizó. El engendro había escapado. Pero al ver como el suelo estaba manchado de sangre se dijo que no llegaría muy lejos, la criatura se encontraba herida y tal vez hasta ya había muerto._

 _Entonces dejo de preocuparse por eso y borró definitivamente todo recuerdo de él, que no costó mucho borrarlo ya que ya no sentía nada por aquel niño._

Hasta ahora que creyó volver a verlo. Pero la hermana Hinata le había dicho claramente su nombre.

 _Naruto._

Tal vez era coincidencia y era cualquier otro chico normal con ese mismo nombre. Pero pensar eso no lo aliviaba, no bajaría la guardia e investigaría si ese chico era o no era el engendro de hace años.

No, engendro no. Él sabía perfectamente lo que esa criatura era. La biblia lo decía muy claro. Era un hijo de Lucifer.

Era un _ángel caído_.

—•••—

A Ino se le había hecho tarde llegar a su casa ya que después de la universidad se iba a sus prácticas de la tarde y eso la tenía ocupada todo el día hasta ahora que salió, vió como ya era de noche y extrañamente había una fina neblina cubriendo el pavimento de las calles.

No le dio importancia y salió rumbo a su casa volteando su vista hacia el cielo el cual se encontraba oscuro, lleno de estrellas que, algunas nubes tapaban de vez en cuando y aunque las nubes eran un impedimento de apreciar mejor el cielo ella sabía que de todas maneras no había luna.

Esa noche era _–novilunio–,_ era luna nueva donde la luna se posaba exactamente entre la tierra y el sol logrando así una luna oscura la cual desde la tierra no se podía apreciar.

Sonrió por sus pensamientos. Le encantaba la astronomía y se le daba muy bien y todo gracias a su madre. Su madre fue una muy reconocida astrónoma en esa ciudad y desde niña le enseñaba a Ino todo lo que tenía que saber del cielo, las estrellas, el sol… Pero sobre todo su favorita era la luna. Y cuando descubrió todo ese magnífico astro mundo, se la llevaba diciendo que cuando creciera seria como su madre: una hermosa y apasionada mujer en lo que hacía, la astronomía.

Desgraciadamente ella murió por una enfermedad terminal. Pero eso no la deprimió, al contrario, desde ese día se juró a ella misma y a la memoria de su madre que terminaría sus estudios y llegaría a ser tan o mejor astrónoma como lo fue su madre. Y desde entonces esa era su motivación a seguir adelante y ayudar a su padre a que ya no se sumiera tanto en el trabajo y quitarle aunque sea un poco esa pena. Aunque él nunca se lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, ella sabía que su padre se culpaba y lamentaba por la muerte de su esposa, pero no sería tan fácil ya que ella sabía muy bien que sus padres se amaban demasiado para poder olvidarla de un momento a otro. Pero mientras eso ocurriera ella estaría ahí para apoyar a su padre y seguir adelante.

Llegó a su casa donde –extrañamente– estaba al fin su padre, este la recibió alegremente mientras le preguntaba cómo le había ido e Ino, con una expresión confusa le contaba todo lo que había hecho ese día. Su papá se encontraba preparando la cena y se sentaron a comer todavía platicando, ahora su padre era el que hablaba de cómo le había ido en el trabajo.

—Me da mucho gusto al fin poder platicar con mi hija.

Ino sonrió un tanto incomoda, sabía que era culpa de ambos. Ninguno lo había hecho con intención pero sabía que tenían que ser fuertes, lástima que no pudieron aplicarlo bien.

—A mí también, papa —afirmó la rubia y prosiguió—: ¿Qué te hizo venir tan temprano hoy?

—Hubo una reunión programada para las 4:30 de la tarde y esta terminó temprano, seguidamente sería una de 7:30 pero fue cancelada así que decidí venir a pasar la noche con mi hija. —le sonrió

Ino solo atinó a agradecerle y seguir comiendo.

Cuando de pronto, Ino se percató de algo.

— ¿Papá, has visto a Benji?

—Oh, ¿hablas de ese intento de perro que vi en la sala esta mañana? —decía su padre divertido al recordar a ese animal que se le hizo extrañamente gracioso.

— ¡Papá! —lo recriminó Ino— No es un intento de perro, yo creo que es… un pastor alemán o un husky ¿tal vez? —dijo dubitativa.

Su padre soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sólo bromeaba hija —dijo un poco más calmado—. Pero cuando llegué tampoco lo vi, ¿acaso te quedaras con él Ino?

— ¿Puedo? —suplicó la rubia con ojos de borreguito degollado.

El mayor suspiró.

—Está bien, pero ahora el problema es que creo que el perro escapó al saber quién era su dueña. —Y volvió a soltar otra risa divertida.

— ¡Papá! —le riñó la rubia.

—Ya, está bien —habló limpiándose lagrimitas de sus ojos— creo que ya me iré a dormir hija. —Decía mientras controlaba su risa y se incorporaba dirigiéndose a su habitación—. Estoy algo cansado y mañana tengo una reunión muy temprano.. Que duermas bien tesoro, espero verte en la mañana.

—Eso espero, que descanses papá. Buenas noches.

La muchacha suspiró.

Y ahora ¿a dónde podría irse Benji?

Recogió rápidamente la mesa mientras salía de la casa hacia la calle con esperanzas de poder encontrar al can que ya le había agarrado cariño. Ella lo había cuidado y ¿ahora le pagaba escapándose de la casa? Que mal amigo del hombre era.

Llegó a la calle y empezó a gritar el nombre del perro mientras caminaba buscándolo. A unas cuadras se encontraba un pequeño parque, a lo mejor y el perro había llegado ahí a hacer sus necesidades o quién sabe qué cosa, pero iría a buscarlo allí pues a lo mejor lo encontraba.

La neblina se hacía cada vez más densa al acercarse al parque.

 _Pero qué gran momento de venir a buscarlo._ Pensó Ino, pero al menos intentaba recuperar al perro, ya que para mañana ya ni esperanzas le quedarían.

Cruzó, al parecer, lo que era una calle para llegar al parque pero la neblina no dejaba ver si en realidad era una calle o solo banqueta. En ese instante unas repentinas luces que salían de la blanca neblina la segaron al momento que un fuerte ruido la aturdía muy cerca de ella como un claxon de un carro.

Sí, eso era. Un carro se acercó a ella con un rechinido tratando de esquivarla al notarla en medio de la calle y entre la neblina pero en ese momento se había quedado en estado de shock.

Cuando de pronto Ino sintió un rápido movimiento y un empujón en su cuerpo. Unos fuertes brazos la habían acorralado y el peso de un cuerpo la había empujado hacia el otro lado de la calle cayendo en el frio pavimente encima de ese alguien que la había salvado de una rápida muerte. Seguía aturdida, todo había pasado muy rápido.

Cuando su mente se iba despejando de la conmoción abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con una mirada oscura que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

— ¿Benji? —preguntó en su aturdimiento.

—No. Sai. —le respondió el portador de aquellos ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que mi nombre es Sai, y tú ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas niña? —la riñó. Con esas palabras Ino se recuperó por completo del aturdimiento y encaró a aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella, más bien debajo de ella, nadie la llamaba niña y quien era él para reprenderla.

Se incorporó con el ceño fruncido quedando todavía en el suelo sentada y frente a ella aquel chico.

—Pues tal vez porque la neblina no me dejaba ver por dónde iba —le respondió molesta.

—Y quien te tiene a estas horas en la calle. —dijo sonriendo de lado al ver a la chica molesta.

—Mi… argh, que te importa. —gruñó entonces al ver que seguía contestando las preguntas del chico—. Además ¿Quién eres tú para reclamarme eso?

—Sai, ya te lo había dicho.

La pelinegra resopló.

—Pues nadie te pregunto. —se cruzó de brazos fastidiada—. Ahórrate tus comentarios.

—Yo creo que sí niña, tú hace dos segundos —su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez más al hablar con esa chica.

— ¡Argh! —Ino se puso roja de frustración y se levantó enfadada. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía este cretino y más todavía al hablarle así?

—Al menos se agradece, pero descuida fue un placer. —seguía hablando con esa voz molesta mientras se incorporaba al igual que Ino terminando la frase con una sonrisa ladina que ocasionó que la rubia frunciera más el ceño.

—Gracias, pero no gracias —contestó sarcástica—. De todas formas si no me hubieras ayudado yo me hubiera quitado.

—Sí, seguro —el chico rodó los ojos, divertido.

—Ah, no tengo por qué estar hablando contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer. —Ino se volteó reanudando su marcha hacia el parque.

—Si fuera tú no iría para allá, la neblina es más densa y de seguro te perderás. —opinó el chico.

—No necesito tu ayuda ya tuve suficiente ¿no crees? —seguían hablando mientras Ino caminaba y el chico la seguía detrás.

—No, y además ¿qué tanto tienes que hacer? Ya es noche ¿no crees? —se jactó poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra que repitió de ella para molestarla, pero ésta lo ignoro.

— ¡Benji! —soltó de pronto Ino gritando, volteando hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro repitiendo el nombre.

—Creo que buscas a alguien… —siguió hablando el chico ahora pensativo. Siguiendo el juego y divirtiéndose de la chica frente a él.

—Vaya, que listo eres—se burló ella.

Desde atrás, el chico se acercó un poco más a ella llegando a una leve distancia de su oído mientras murmuraba—: ¿Acaso un chico?

Ino cerró sus puños molesta al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de su oído, volteándolo a ver enojada.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Ese tipo no le daba miedo, ella se podría defender sola. Además de que, después de que la salvara, no podía ser un chico peligroso; sino al contrario podía ser alguien que vivía cerca del parque y solo pasaba por allí cuando notó a una chica en peligro y corrió a ayudarla.

Pero definitivamente ya la había molestado. Se lo habría agradecido de que la salvara, no de una forma amable pero es que el chico ocasionó que se lo dijera de esa manera además que ya había sacado a Ino de su límite de paciencia.

—Para tu información, Sai —escupió irritada su nombre— es mi perro y lo estaba buscando hasta que _–alguien–_ llegó a interrumpirme.

Sai reía divertido al escuchar su tono sarcástico. Vaya que esta chica lo estaba entreteniendo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó de repente el chico.

La rubia le dio la espalda con ademan de seguir su andar mientras soltaba un cortante—: Ino.

—Muy bien, Ino. —Continuó— ¿Qué me darás a cambio si encuentro a tu perro?

—Un gracias, supongo. —decía la chica sin prestarle atención.

—Está bien, entonces haremos esto —el chico se paró frente a ella con su sonrisa divertida que ya molestaba a la rubia—: Cuando encuentre a tu mascota saldrás conmigo la próxima vez.

La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo. Le estaba afirmando lo que decía muy seguro de sí mismo como si en verdad fuera a encontrarlo y como si fuera a dejar que saliera con ella alguna vez.

El chico se volvió y salió corriendo hacia el parque, adentrándose hacia la neblina.

—No lo olvides —grito el chico al momento que se perdía de la vista de Ino.

¿Pero qué mosca le había picado a este chico?

Sale de la nada y la salva. Se burla de ella cayéndole mal al instante y ahora decía, muy seguro de sí, que encontraría a su perro y saldría con él. ¡Ja! como no. El chico estaba loco.

Ino ignoró todo eso mientras seguía su búsqueda, lo bueno que el azabache ya se había ido sino nunca podría buscar a su perro, y siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando una voz, que se escuchaba a lo lejos, la sorprendió—: ¡Hey! ¡Aquí esta! —escuchó como gritaba el chico desde sabe dónde.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes cual...

Dejó de hablar al ver como se acercaba una mancha negra entre la neblina. Era Benji, su perro.

El perro llegó e Ino lo acaricio regañándolo por su huida, pero su atención se puso ahora a un chico que no aparecía por ningún lado. Escudriño la neblina con sus ojos pero ni rastro de él, a lo mejor y después de encontrar al can se había ido.

El perro soltó un ladrido al ver a su dueña distraída.

Pero que va, se iría a su casa de nuevo. Ya había encontrado a Benji y eso era lo único que le importaba, y si se volviera a cruzar con aquel molesto chico otra vez supongo que se lo agradecería pero por ningún motivo saldría con él.

Benji volvió a ladrar a lo que Ino lo acariciaba por última vez para dirigirse juntos a casa.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:** Yay! Poco a poco la historia empieza con su trama principal :D _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
